


Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Alfie are attending a Youtuber party in London with all the British Youtubers and some American vloggers as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Alfie may have a surprise for Zoe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

Zoe and Alfie entered the large studio, rented for the youtuber party holding hands. Alfie looked around to take in the scene. The studio was at the top of a tall building that looked over London. It was late evening and London looked magnificent with its blinding bright lights lighting up the night sky. There was a bar on the far side serving free drinks.

He and Zoe started to make their way to the bar. They passed a lot of youtubers and they said hello to everybody they passed. He guessed there must be at least sixty people there. He spotted Joe, Caspar, Oli, Mamrie, Grace, Hannah, Tyler, Connor, Jim, Tanya and more. He smiled. It wasn't often that so many youtubers got together. Most of them lived in different countries.

They mingled for an hour or two before he managed to get Jim on his own. Jim smiled encouragingly at him and asked,"Your definitely going to do it tonight, then?"

"Yeah I really want to." He had told Jim of his plan a few weeks ago to ask his advice as he was the only one of his friends who had actually proposed before.

"Can I see the ring?" Jim asked excitedly.

Alfie looked around him to check the coast was clear before turning back to Jim. He tentatively reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the ring case and handed it to Jim. Jim opened it and gasped at the ring.

"Alfie it's beautiful! How much did this cost?" Jim wondered.

"You don't want to know." Alfie laughed. Jim handed him back the ring, wished him luck and then excited to find the bathroom.

Alfie looked at his watch and found that it was now time. He took a deep breath then went on the search for Zoe. He found her deep in conversion with Connor Franta and Grace Helbig.

"Um... Zo?" Alfie asked quietly. Zoe, Connor and Grace looked at him like a madman.

"Yeah?" Zoe asked. 

"Can I talk to you for minute?" Alfie asked. Zoe nodded though she looked bewildered. After apologising to Connor and Grace, Alfie led Zoe towards the door.

"Why are we leaving?" Zoe asked, confused and a little annoyed. 

"I-er have um... a little surprise for you," Alfie said nervously. 

"Okay..."

Alfie led her out of the building and started walking down river following the Thames. 

"Alf- where are we going?"

Alfie pointed up to the London Eye which lay right in front of him. "You got us tickets to the Londpn Eye?" Zoe nearly shouted in surprise and excitement.

Alfie nodded. "I got a private compartment too."

"That's so romantic!"

"Yeah when I called up the person was a viewer so... yeah." Alfie smiled.

They entered the VIP section and it wasn't long before they were in a compartment alone being lifted into the sky. Zoe took pictures and enjoyed the view however Alfie was too nervous to do much. 

Soon they were at the top. Alfie closed his eyes momentarily.  _Please say yes. Please._ He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shakily got on one knee and held the ring out. Zoe currently had her back to him, taking in the view.

"Zoe." she turned around and did a double take. He continued,"I love you so much. Wi-will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Zoe ran into his arms. He held her tightly for a minute before slipping the ring on to her finger. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You like it?" Alfie asked, grinning.

Zoe nodded. "I wasn't expecting this! I mean your not exactly one for huge romantic gestures."

"I can be if I want!" They smiled before holding each other closely again.

 

Thirty minutes later they reentered the party clutching each other's hands.

"Where in tarnation have you two been?" Tyler called when they entered. The hole room seemed to go quiet as everybody stared at the couple.

Zoe held up her hand. "We just got engaged!"

The whole room exploded. Everyone started running up too them and congratulating them. Zoe thought she even spotted tears in Joe's eyes. There surrounded by her best friends and soon to marry the man she loved, she was the happiest she had ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is a bit shit and a bit rushed but there you are. I'm working on a few fics right now and I've got a continuing Tronnor one going on that I am still adding chapters to so... yeah.


End file.
